The present invention is generally directed to media and location based social networking. More specifically, the present invention is directed to methods and systems for recording audio or other media files associated with a location, and providing recorded audio or media files associated with a location to one or more users.
There are numerous applications, software, and devices that enable users to share, often times via social media, certain thoughts, or pictures. Such thoughts or pictures may be tagged by subject matter, user, etc. for information purposes. However, it is desirable to have a method that combines geo-location and user-submitted media to drive how information is distributed.
Moreover, such media typically involves direct use of a communication device or computer, typically through typing. As restrictions of electronic devices grow—for example, hands-free laws prohibiting the use of typing or texting while driving—a hands-free manner of recording media files is desirable. Similarly, it is desirable to provide media to recipients, such as drivers without the need for continued manual input from the recipient.